We Have To Finish
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Connor and Abby have their usual movie night, but when Abby picks a movie that Connor especially hates they end up doing more talking than anything - which might lead to something more. Fluffy One-Shot. Please R&R!


**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Primeval or it's characters, I write for fun. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**This idea came to me after watching this movie as a rift track (where someone watches the film and talks over it, making fun of it, then releases it) the other day and the idea of Connor and Abby watching it came to mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Connor looked at Abby with furrowed brows when she teasingly showed him the movie they would watch tonight. She handed it to him to bring to the Xbox to play and she sat on the couch, legs scrunched up to her chest, and smirked at him.

Connor groaned as he placed the disk in to the Xbox slot, it slid its way into the player and the Xbox logo came brightening up the screen.

"Abs," he said as he tossed her the remote and flopped on the couch beside her. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. I've never seen it, _or _read the books." And when the main menu came up and she pressed play the movie went into Fast Play and it started up, going into the beginning sequence of a deer hopping around the forest and the lead character narrating about life or something.

After the title of the movie flashed across the screen Connor groaned again and it made Abby grin to herself. Connor had seen it already, he wouldn't tell Abby how but mainly because when he did he just started bashing on the film and never getting to the point. She wanted to know who he saw it with, but he wouldn't tell her and it made her even more anxious to watch the movie.

As the movie went further into her holding a cactus like it was her only belonging and talking about how much she loved Phoenix even Abby was cracking up at parts not meant to be funny. At last when the main love interest came in, sitting across the cafeteria, staring her down, Abby paused it and laughed.

"See? It's awful, Abs!" Connor insisted.

Abby nodded, having to agree and sighed. "I have to admit, Conn. You were right, this movies pretty bad."

"So we can turn it off?" Connor asked excited, but she slapped the side of his arm and shook her head.

"We already started it! We have to finish it."

Connor looked at her with motionless face. "Abby, it's Twilight."

She grinned at that and picked up the remote. "We have to finish it."

* * *

Now they were beside the school busses and Edward was being harsh on her, as she was yelling at him as well. Edwards 'siblings' came over and asked if she was going in the van with them and he said it was all full, but there was no one but his siblings going in.

Connor laughed to himself and Abby looked over at him. "What?"

"Well, it's just … there's like no one else on the bus."

Abby giggled. "Good point. They could be coming in later, of course."

"Yeah, but it's very unlikely that they took up the whole bus, unless they're hiding dead people in there or something."

Abby laughed again. "He was mad at her. It was supposed to be a scold."

"Then they should learn how to scold people better. It would have been harsher if he just said the truth 'No, I hate her.'"

"But he doesn't hate her, does he?"

Connor looked at her with a smirk and shrugged. "Spoilers."

Abby pushed his shoulder over some and shook her head as she watched the movie some more. Connor just looked at her with a grin and had to admit, at least he was able to be with Abby – that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

The movie kept rolling, Connor in complete misery as Abby munched on some popcorn he gratefully made for her and she laughed at bits and pieces that were more ridiculous than most.

There was a long scene where she looked at Edward, walking towards him in the parking lot of the school, and then passed him and headed for the woods as he walked in after her. Connor laughed at that part too, standing in the woods with bizarre angles and horrible acting skills.

"Course, of all places to go, the creepy woods with a Vampire is the best place. I find the woods meself very reassuring." Connor remarked and Abby choked out a piece of popcorn to laugh. She let out a chuckle for a bit then looked at him before tossing a piece of popcorn at his side.

"See, you can make some fun out of it."

"Yeah, I still think Star Wars woulda been better, though."

"You've seen those movies like a billion times."

"That's better than watching this movie more than once."

Abby rolled her eyes at him and sat the popcorn down beside her as she leaned her head back. She realized then that Connor's arm was stretched out on the back of the cushion and her head was now laying on it. He didn't seem to care so she stayed there until her eyes felt strained and she moved her head to the side to see the telly at a different angle. When she did it didn't occur to her, from the distraction of the awkward scenes of Edward jumping from trees and staring down at Bella, that she was leaning in on Connor.

To her surprise Connor's arm relaxed over her shoulder and pulled her into his side, making it more comfortable for both of them but raising some shock over her at the fact that Connor just took that bold move in the first place. She smiled to herself and snuggled up in his side, watching this horrid movie in peace.

* * *

They walked into the school; Edward's arm went around her shoulder as everyone in the scene watched like it was shocking for Bella to be dating the pale 'hottie'. He mentioned how he was going to hell anyway and Abby snorted.

"What a positive thought."

"Me sister loved this scene and that line, she raved on about it…"

Abby pulled up from Connor and narrowed her eyes. "Sister?"

Connor then blushed, realizing he had mentioned the very person he had been avoiding to tell her about. "Yeah, I have a sister."

"Why is it that I never knew this? You know I have a brother!"

"You've briefly told me that you have little brother, yeah. It's not big, Abby. She's not even full blood, just me moms side."

Abby then understood and nodded. "Oh, right… Your mom remarried, right?"

Connor nodded. "Yup."

Abby slanted her mouth to the side and folded her legs as she looked at him again. "What's her name?"

Connor looked at her with a smile and Abby paid no attention to the movie so he could speak. "Her names Tabitha. She's pretty cool, I don't see her that often anymore and she's quite a bit younger than me."

"You think she's awesome." Abby teased him. "Admit it!"

"She likes Twilight, Abby."

"Doesn't mean anything. You think she's awesome."

Connor smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I think she's pretty awesome. I love her, but she's my sister, I kinda hafta, don't I?"

"Half-sister, so technically you wouldn't have to, but you do anyway." She sighed and looked back at the movie; he was jumping off her car roof now. She looked back at Connor. "Why have you never mentioned her before?"

Connor hesitated. The truth was Tabitha wanted to meet Abby ever since he mentioned her on the phone to his mum, and that's been almost two years now. He was able to lie and say him and Abby were too busy, since he'd be mortified if Tabitha ever let slip what he'd told his family about Abby, a lot of gushy embarrassing thing – but if Abby knew about Tabitha then she would probably want to meet her and then the lying game would come to a stop. He didn't know what to say so he shrugged.

"Well I want to meet her." Abby said as she cuddled back into his side. Of course she did. Wait, why did she? Even Connor knew she would insist on meeting her, but why? They weren't a couple or anything… She insisted on meeting his mum and finally when she visited London she got the brief greeting and hugs before his mum could start embarrassing him with the gift his sister and he had. They had no idea how to keep their mouths shut.

Connor just pushed that thought aside and enjoyed Abby's embrace, then seeing them all freaking out because Bella had already eaten and Abby snorted, making him grin at her adorable laugh.

* * *

After laughing their heads off at Edward jumping around from tree to tree, the movie was who knows where and they were talking once again about family and how much Abby wanted to meet his sister. He let her go on about it, seeing she was obviously tired.

"So what about next weekend?"

"Abby…!"

"What? I really wanna meet her, she seems fun!"

"Why do you want to meet her so badly? It's not like we're a couple or anything."

At that Abby froze. He was right; it probably did come off a little weird, begging to meet her flat mate's sister. But then again, she was lying in her flat mate's lap and joking to each other like they were a couple. "I like siblings, yeah? I love my brother but he never comes to visit me 'less he needs something and I like kids! Your sisters what, fifteen? She seems fun and sweet. I just thought it would be nice."

Connor sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Really? Next weekend?"

"I'll call and ask in the morning, yeah." Abby squealed in joy and lifted herself up to kiss him on his jaw line but when she did he leaned his head down and pecked him on the lips instead. They both blushed and Abby sat up from his lap, clearing her throat and bringing her attention to the movie.

Suddenly they realized what was going on in the movie. It was a really long, awkward attempt at a kiss that looked like they were both in agonizing pain over it. It made them both feel even more awkward since they had just accidentally kissed, and now seeing this was just ridiculous.

Connor cleared his voice this time just to break the looming silence. "M'sorry Abs."

Abby shook her head. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. You were just moving your head."

Connor nodded in understanding and they stayed quiet for a little bit longer. Suddenly the characters kissed and Abby stood up from the couch, making it seem like she was leaving to put away her empty popcorn bowl.

She walked passed Connor but when she felt his hand catch hers she turned towards him to see him standing up and looking at her in the eyes. Without another word Connor cupped the side of her face and went in for a kiss, taking Abby by surprise. Abby dropped the bowl of popcorn seeds to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss with a sigh.

After Abby realized what she was doing she suddenly jerked away from him, seeing him smiling at her. She wanted to be mad but she really didn't know how so instead she just slapped the side of his arm and he continued to grin at her.

"What the hell, Connor?" she managed out in a whisper, still catching her breath.

"I knew it." He said through his grin.

She took one last deep breath and spewed it out. "Knew what?"

"You feel the same way."

Abby turned away from him and started to walk away but quickly swooped back around with angry eyes. "I don't recall you ever even telling me how _you _felt."

Connor's grin fell and he stepped closer to her. "Wasn't it obvious, Abs?"

She looked to the ground and sighed. "How do you know I feel the same?"

Connor smiled again and came up to her, kissing the top of her head and bring her chin up to look at him. "You wouldn't have kissed me back."

Abby smiled back at him and looked into his dark gaze. He was right, his feelings were obvious, and hers were too. Abby reached up and kissed gently on his lips before pulling away and bouncing back down on the couch to watch the movie.

"Abs, what're you doing?"

Abby grinned at him. "You think kissing me was going to get me to stop the movie? I'm watching the whole thing." Connor looked at her with playful glares and she just patted beside her, showing the seat next to her to be his. "C'mon! The evil Vampires are invading their Vegan-Vampire's Baseball game."

Connor groaned and obliged.

* * *

The sun shined through the windows and her eyes fluttered open, feeling a warm, strong presence beneath her. Abby nudged her head up to see sleeping Connor passed out on the sofa, Abby laid out on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist as she felt his shallow breathing rise from his lungs and she never felt safer in her life.

She let out a yawn, seeing the Xbox screen under a dark cast as it was left on all night. She rubbed her eyes and settled her head back to Connor's chest, smelling his scent and enjoying his embrace. He rustled around before she heard his scratchy, waking voice break the peaceful silence.

"Abs?" She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest and giving him a grin as he easily returned it. "Morning."

"Morning." She beamed at him. "You know what I want to do today?" Connor just waited for her to finish as he was still too asleep to make too many words come out of his mouth. "I want to drive down to see your family."

Connor looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Abby slightly nodded before speaking again. "Yeah. You can introduce me as your girlfriend."

Connor grin stretched out even more and he sat up some, looking at her excited. "You mean it?"

"Of course, Connor! That's what I am, isn't it?"

"If that's what you want to be, I'd love it."

Abby giggled at him and pecked him on the lips. "I'd love it, too."

"So I guess I should go call me mum up, yeah?" Abby nodded but just snuggled back into his chest.

"I'm happy here, though." They lay there, enjoying each other's comfort and touch when suddenly Abby looked up at him and he gave her a worrisome expression. "How did the movie end?"

* * *

**_I'll be gone for about a week so I'm posting this for those who follow me and enjoy my writing. A One-Shot for the wait!_**

**_No offense is meant for people who like the Twilight series._**

**_Reviews are like Bacon._**

**_I love Bacon._**


End file.
